LE FANDOM TOURNAMENT
by Blackjack the Nargle
Summary: The First Annual Fandom Tournament! Five fandoms chasing each other around Disneyland for the honour of winning the title! Fandoms: Percy Jackson, Maze Runner, Divergent, Vampire Academy and random others.
1. Chapter 1

**What's going on: The first annual fandom tournament, but without killing each other - plus it's in Disneyland Paris (because that's the only one I've been too and can figure out a way around). This year, it's the Divergent Fandom's turn to host, so the teams are all named after factions.**

 **The teams each have a 'land' as their base. They will each have a 'prison' hidden somewhere that they can keep other team members in.**

 **The tournament will last for a week.**

 **Each time a player is caught, they lose a life. Each person has three lives. (Bands of their faction's colour on their arms.) If someone forgets to take a band when they are caught, they stay on three lives (or however many they were on in the first place)**

 **The team with the most people still in at the end of the week wins.**

 **Fandoms: PJO, Vampire Academy, Maze Runner, Divergent and Misc.**

* * *

 **A/N: Any characters who are dead, are alive for this. Just say they didn't die and are alive and well.**

* * *

"Welcome Fandoms!" The tournament hosts Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup were onstage, all holding microphones. Jack was lapping up the attention, laughing at the screaming fangirls, whilst Hiccup hung back out of the lime-light. Merida and Rapunzel were trying to calm everyone down, without much success.

"Alrigh', everyone can ya please SHUT UP!"

"Hey, guys? Can you be quiet please, we want to start..." Hiccup saw Rapunzel getting agitated. She kept cutting glances at Jack, as though wishing that he would get on with it. He finally saw one and grinned at her.

"Okay guys, settle down..." There was instant silence. Merida threw down her microphone and glared at Jack, who backed up hastily. "Don't look at me, it's not my fault they all love me!"

The lead to Rapunzel breaking up an all-out fight and Hiccup finally getting the show rolling.

"Welcome to the 1st annual Fandom Tournament! We know that you are all excited, but please keep calm whilst we introduce the teams..." There was silence. ' _Well, that was easier than expected...'_ Hiccup thought to himself. "This year, it's being hosted by the Divergent Fandom!"

The crowd cheered as Jack, Merida and Rapunzel joined back in with the presenting, though Rapunzel made sure to stay between them. Jack cleared his throat.

"This year, the five teams are named after Divergent Fandoms, so let's meet them all..."

"DAUNTLESS: THE DIVERGENT FANDOM!" Yelled Rapunzel. This was her favourite part; she'd been practising it for weeks.

"Tris, Four, Christina, Will and Uriah!" Merida yelled. The five people flashed up on the screen behind her, waving at the camera.

"ABNEGATION: THE PERCY JACKSON FANDOM!" Rapunzel was enjoying herself now.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Reyna!"

"AMITY: THE MAZE RUNNER FANDOM!"

"Thomas, Newt, Minho, Brenda and Teresa!"

"CANDOR: THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANDOM!"

"Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Eddie!"

"AND FINALLY...ERUDITE: THE RANDOM FANDOMS!" (Rapunzel was so proud of that last one.)

"Coco, Tag, Luna, Cecily and Captain Jack Sparrow!" A drunk pirate guy stumbled into the camera and knocked it over. It went fuzzy and the screen went blank.

"So," Hiccup started "They are all in Disneyland and we are counting down. One hour til the start."

"Tune in then!" Jack grinned. Then the lights went out and the cameras stopped rolling. The four of them let out a breath. Well, Rapunzel and Hiccup did. Merida immediately tackled Jack to the ground, whilst the others just raised eyebrows.

* * *

MAIN STREET U.S.A

The Demigods stood around the little green in the centre of the square. They could see the Maze Runner fandom just inside the castle, running to find their base. All of the other fandoms had already hidden.

Each of them had three grey bands attached to their upper arm.

"I say we make an alliance." Annabeth whispered. Reyna nodded along.

"The Vampire Academy group are our best bet. They seem to have some of the most experienced fighters."

Nico looked doubtful. "They might double-cross us."

"Nah," Leo grinned "We'll double-cross them first."

"We can't rule out the misfits either." Annabeth added. "Cecily can fight, and Luna has magic"

"Plus Tag can hide just about anywhere..." Percy muttered "Annoying midget."

* * *

FRONTEIRLAND

The Dauntless stood on the wooden bridge at the entrance to their land. It was easy to climb, and they had a great view of the Demigods. Their prison was right beneath their feet, a little wooden room with chains sunk deep in the wood at the ends - perfect for keeping the prisoners tied up.

"No alliances, unless we're sure we can double-cross them." Four muttered. "Got it?"

There was a general murmur of assent. Tris glanced over at Christina, who was talking quietly to Will. She had spotted the misfit base over in Discoveryland and was trying to tell the others about it without being too obvious.

They had all tied on their black bands, when someone came tearing across the Main Street. It was one of the Vampire people. Tris hadn't paid much attention to them. But they were fast.

"Oh God."

* * *

ADVENTURELAND

The Moroi and Dhampirs stood around, waiting for Rose to get back. They wanted to know if the Demigods would consider an alliance.

She came tearing back towards them, beaming. "They said yes!"

"Great." Christian looked less than thrilled. "Why do we need another fire user?"

"Well, they're all pretty powerful." Eddie replied.

"But that Nico guy gives me the creeps." Lissa hissed as she finished tying a white band onto Christian's arm. "His aura is completely black."

"Ah well." Rose waved a hand. "We're stuck with 'em now."

"Let's hope they can keep their word." Dimitri muttered under his breath.

* * *

DISCOVERYLAND

The 'misfits' looked as serious as they could, but Coco had a sparkle in her eyes.

"I think the Dauntless bought it!" She whispered happily. "Idiots. As if we'd set up or prison _here_." She was getting excited. Cecily gave a small smile.

"Don't be too hasty. We need to stay here for another few minutes to give the demigods a chance to spot us.. Then Luna shall stay hidden in plain sight here, whilst the rest of us hide. Captain Jack, of course, will probably be stopped for pictures and autographs."

The others all nodded. Tag did a backflip suddenly, making them all jump. "Where are the bands?" He whispered. Coco slapped her forehead.

"Right. I have them." She handed each person three blue bands. "Captain, you keep yours hidden under your sleeve. Chances are that they'll think you're one of the park actors."

"Good idea Coco." Cecily finished helping Luna with hers, then turned around. "Okay, Luna and Jack you stay here. The rest of us will run as if we are hiding."

"Where's the base again?" Tag asked. He hadn't been listening. Cecily sighed and lowered her voice.

"Behind the arcades? There's a patch of huge trees. We make base under there." She tapped a coil of rope slung over her shoulder. "We can tie people up, but also spy on Fantasyland. Okay?"

"Got it." Tag nodded and got ready to sprint. Coco checked her watch and nodded at Cecily who mouthed "GO!"

* * *

Roughly 45 minutes later...

"Let's do the countdown!" Rapunzel cheered. Jack and Hiccup exchanged grins. It was really going to happen.

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE!"

* * *

 **I started writing this a while back, so I have about half of it written but I'm going to put a poll up to see who wants which team to win. The one with the most votes will win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE!"

The crowds cheered as the five screens showed different people each running towards different places. The VA people were legging it towards the back of their land, and the Demigods had split up and each gone to find a different group.

Luna and Captain Jack stuck near each other, just wandering aimlessly between lands. The Dauntless group all leapt from their bridge and took off in different directions.

Most people watched the middle screen, which showed the Runners. Teresa and Brenda had scrambled up a fake beanstalk and were keeping watch on the entrance to the park, whilst the boys ran. Thomas headed through to Discoveryland, under the cover of the trees. Minho took the opposite way round of going through Adventureland, where Rose and Dimitri had just reached the entrance.

It was lucky that he was fast.

The dhampirs spotted him at the same moment, and both lunged. He dodged and ran. After grievers, getting away from these people wasn't too hard. They pursued him straight across Fantasyland. Teresa and Brenda saw and both called down to Newt who was nearby. He saw them and ran to get Rose's attention off Minho. Rose saw him from the corner of her eye and swiftly changed course.

There was only one problem: For them both to get away, someone else had to provide a distraction.

Thomas would have been ideal, but he was elsewhere. Actually, he had run straight into the base of the Erudite group. But that wasn't important right now. After only a slight argument between herself and Brenda, Teresa leapt from her perch and landed on Rose's back, effectively sending them both crashing to the floor. Newt darted away to help Minho evading Dimitri.

The girls rolled around fighting. Rose had the upper hand and would have won, if not for a small interference that came in the form of Coco.

She cleared her throat and held up a small white flag. Rose got up and frowned. Teresa pulled herself up and immediately spotted Minho wrestling with Dimitri. Newt wasn't really helping by calling out encouragement.

"Yes?" Teresa said.

"We have captured a member of your team." Coco said proudly. "And in bargaining for him to be set free, we ask that you all give up a band." She held out a hand. Teresa scowled and shook her head.

"Tom's an idiot." She muttered. "No." She said to Coco. "We don't agree."

"Fine." Coco grinned and stuck her fingers in her mouth, before giving an ear-splitting whistle. Immediately, Tag came running through. He managed to take Teresa by surprise and tackled her round the legs.

Then Rose intervened. She picked Tag up as though he weighed nothing and tossed him to the side, before helping Teresa up. Coco looked from one to the other, then turned and fled, dragging Tag after her.

"Thanks." Teresa muttered.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Christina and Will had immediately ran for where the Erudites set up base. Or where they thought that they had set up base.

"Something isn't right." Will muttered. "Why would they set up base in the middle of the park?"

"Just because they're called Erudite for this doesn't mean that they're smart."

"Ah. But you are mistaken." Both of them stopped dead and exchanged glances, before slowly turning around. Cecily Herondale was twirling a lasso around her head. She grinned amicably, and before they knew what had hit them, it was wrapped around them. "Come on."

* * *

The demigods had split up. Percy and Annabeth had gone to find the Dauntless. Reyna had gone to find the Random Group. **(A/N: I'm just gonna call that group the R.G.)** That left Leo and Nico to find the Runners.

When they got into the Fantasyland, they were in for a shock. Rose and Teresa were talking like old friends. Minho and Dimitri were wrestling on the floor. Newt had given up yelling encouragement and was just watching with an amused look on his face.

Leo didn't see the other girl from the Maze Runner fandom until she landed on his back. Nico spun around, saw Leo sprawled out across the floor with a girl on his back and started laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

Teresa started trying to go after him, but Rose pulled her back.

"We have an alliance with demigods."

"But we don't." Newt said raising an eyebrow. Dimitri finally hauled himself up and started to drag Minho away. Rose held up a hand to stop him.

"The three of us could make an alliance." She declared. "It'd be a lot easier to take out the Dauntless and the R.G."

This was met with silence. Then Leo grunted from the floor "Will it get this person off me?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

* * *

After the other demigods had been located, and Rose had sent a message to Lissa to tell Christian and Eddie not to capture the Runners either, they started to set a plan.

"Well, the R.G. have Thomas." Brenda said. "But I don't know about the Dauntless-"

"The 'R.G.' as you call them have got Christina and Will from the Dauntless." Reyna interrupted. Her cloak was torn and she had obviously had some sort of run-in with Cecily. "We can take over their base, get Thomas, and drag Will and Christina to our bases."

"Let's do it." Rose nodded her approval.

* * *

Luna was having fun. The muggles were asking her to do all sorts of magic, and seeing as they all knew who the fandoms were anyway, she wasn't banned from doing magic outside of school.

"Expecto Patronum!" She concentrated on a made-up memory of proving to Hermione that Nargles were real. A hare leapt from the end of her wand and bounded round her. Everyone cheered.

She glanced up and met someone's eyes, before swearing softly under her breath and running.

No use.

Lissa and Christian caught up to her in a matter of seconds and lifted her clean off the floor between them.

"Let's get back to base."

* * *

"Well this is humiliating." Will muttered to Christina. They were in a net, being dragged from the R.G. base to the Demigod base. "We've both already lost two lives within two hours."

"We'll have to be careful." She hissed back, trying to wriggle her hands free from where Rose had bound them behind her back. Random people stopped and pointed at them. Her mood wasn't improved when she saw Uriah up a tree laughing his head off.

"Here." Rose announced happily. They were deep into the tunnels near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. She tossed them into another cave and threw a second net over the top of them. She started to leave, then there was a shout of laughter from outside, before another figure was tossed in with them. A makeshift door of wood was slammed shut.

"Who's there?" Christina whispered sharply.

"Luna. I can get you out of there." She whispered. A few seconds later, the Dauntless could hear her untangling ropes. "Lumos!" The end of her wand lit up and she held it between her teeth. It gave Christina a better view of her. She had long, dirty blonde hair and was wearing a threadbare blue cardigan.

"Done." She hauled the net off them and set it to the side. Then she leant back against the wall unconcernedly. Will stared at her.

"Aren't you going to try and escape?"

"They're guardians. We won't get past them." She said quietly. There was a certainty in her voice that put an end to the matter.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so here's chapter three, the poll for voting is up! :D**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Thanks :D**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER THREE_**

"ARGH!" Leo ran helter-skelter through the park. He was dimly aware of the people behind him gaining ground, but he didn't want to see who it was. He leapt over a low wall, then became aware that his hands were on fire.

"Come back here!" So it was Coco behind him. She was a fast little thing. Barely panting at all. Unlike Leo. Then he suddenly realised that he as at least a foot taller than her. He stopped dead and she ran into the back of him. "Why did you stop?"

"You're a foot shorter than me."

"But I'm not. Savvy." A voice from behind made him almost jump out of his skin, as he slowly turned to find himself looking into the face of...Captain Jack Sparrow. This was bad. Not necessarily the part that he was with _Captain Jack Sparrow,_ but the fact that he was trapped.

"Awesome, we have him!" Coco gave him a prod in the back, whilst the pirate unsheathed his sword.

So that was how Leo found himself tied to a tree.

* * *

"And now, let's look at the totals for each group so far!" Rapunzel yelled. On the screens behind her, each team came up, showing how many lives everyone had.

 **Dauntless: Tris 3, Tobias 3, Christina 1, Will 1 and Uriah 3**

 **Candor: Rose 3, Dimitri 3, Lissa 3, Christian 3 and Eddie 3**

 **Amity: Thomas 2, Minho 3, Newt 3, Brenda 3, Teresa 3**

 **Abnegation: Percy 3, Annabeth 3, Leo 3, Reyna 3 and Nico 3**

 **Erudite: Cecily 3, Coco 3, Jack 3, Luna 2 and Tag 2**

"The Erudite have made a fatal mistake!" Jack announced. "They have forgotten to take Leo's band!"

"And the Dhampirs and Moroi have got a very full...uh...cave?" Hiccup said, watching the screens that were now playing again.

"And what will happen with this alliance?" Jack asked. The audience oo-ed and ahh-ed.

"Shut up and keep watching then." Merida muttered. Hiccup gave her a light slap on the arm.

"Let's watch the Dauntless. It seems that they have some sort of plan!" Rapunzel was getting very excited.

* * *

Tris and Tobias were both staring at the caves, wondering how the hell they were going to get Will and Christina out.

"We could form a temporary alliance with the R.G...they have people in there too." Tris whispered.

"Okay. Where's Uri?"

"Here."

They both looked up, startled, and saw their teammate in a tree above their heads.

"Get down." Tris hissed. He obliged.

"Right, Uri, go and find Cecily - wave a white flag - and tell her we would like to make an alliance to rescue Will, Christina, Luna and Tag."

"They got Tag?"

"Yeah, apparently he ran straight into Eddie." Tobias grinned. "Didn't go so well for him."

"Okay." Uriah thought for a moment. "Do you have a white flag?"

* * *

Cecily looked up and gave a smile when she saw Uriah parading through the woods with a pair of white boxers on a branch.

"Uh...Erudites? Are you here?"

"Yes."

He made his way over to her and quickly explained the plan. Cecily listened intently, before grinning up at him. "We're in."

* * *

The group of Erudites and Dauntless set off quietly. They had decided to sneak in round the back of the cave (skull rock) and climb in through the skull's 'eyes'. Tobias and Tris went first, but dislodged a couple of rocks. One of them hit Eddie on the head.

When he looked up, at first he saw nothing. Then he saw the shadows of two people on the rock, out of sight. He pretended to turn around, as if not noticing anything odd.

There was a slight scuffle from above. Eddie turned and leapt up onto the ledge, only to be pushed back down by Cecily and Uriah (The latter also tried to jump on top of him, but missed)

There were yells from inside the cave, as the group found Rose and Dimitri. The sounds of fighting and punching filled the air.

Eddie leapt again, and this time managed to get his footing. He caught hold of Coco around the waist and got her away from the fighting. Before he could try and take a life, she ran off. She was _fast_.

All five Dauntless were there. Cecily was there and so was Coco. Tag and Luna were caught. Who did that leave behind? Eddie turned and scanned the park, looking for the last person.

Then he realised who it was. Captain Jack Sparrow. He was currently climbing the rigging of the ship in the centre of the lake near them. And he looked like he was preparing to jump, using a rope.

"Is that who I think it is?" Came a voice near him. Lissa had crept around to see what was going on.

"Probably. As long as he stays away, we're good."

"What if he's just a park employee?" Christian had come round the other side.

Eddie mentally cursed. He'd forgotten about that. "Then we need to look out for him."

* * *

Leo was having a great time. After all of the R.G. had run off with their plan, they had left him tied to a tree.

They'd forgotten two things:

1) He still had all three lives.

2) He could just burn through the rope.

In a matter of seconds, he was free. Then he started running, hoping to get to any place but that particular hideout.

* * *

The Dauntless only just escaped. They had under-estimated the dhampirs. Will and Christina slid out of the skull's eyes whilst Tag and Luna wriggled through its nose and mouth.

Tobias and Tris followed them and almost jumped into the lake accidentally. It was a pretty long drop. Uriah didn't manage to stop himself in time, and he got soaked.

The others all managed to get away without any difficulty. In fact, Will had made it half-way across the Main Street before Percy and Nico leapt on him.

"Is this really your last life?" Percy asked, ripping it away from his arm.

"Yes."

"Oh wow." Reyna and Annabeth joined them. "You really aren't good at this, are you?"

"SHUT UP."

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Also, voting is good. So far Demigods and Runners have one vote each, so you may want to have a go :D**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Hehe, thanks again :D**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR_**

"So, at the end of day one, the results are as follows:" Hiccup called.

"Dauntless: Four players remaining."

"Abnegation: Five players remaining."

"Amity: Five players remaining."

"Candor: Five players remaining."

"Erudite: Five players remaining."

The Board appeared again, showing the amount of lives that everyone had. Will's name had a dash through it. The Dauntless were already one down, and there were six days left.

Great.

* * *

A siren rang through the whole of the Disney park, signifying the end of the day. Everyone was in a good mood (apart from Will and the rest of Dauntless) so they decided to have a bit of fun.

The Runners went on It's a Small World, and Thomas accidentally fell out of the little boat.

The Dauntless leapt on and off of the monorail.

The Demigods just ran around, going on every ride that they could.

The VA people took it in turns trying to climb the tree in the middle of their land.

The Erudite called it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

"So guys, who do you think have a good chance of winning?" Jack asked, looking round at the others.

"It's too early to say really, but I think the Candor team have a good chance." Hiccup replied. Merida looked thoughtful.

"Maybe the Runners or the Demigods?"

"I'm with Merida on the Runners." Rapunzel commented "But I think that the Erudite group have a chance as well."

"Well, we'll see after tomorrow. For now, it's time to call it a night!"

* * *

Tris and Tobias sat under the stars that night.

"We still have a chance." Tris murmured. "We still have four people."

"Well, if tomorrow is anything like today, we're screwed." Tobias muttered back.

"Very optimistic, aren't you?"

"I like to think so."

They fell silent for a minute. No one else was about, so they were on the rooftop of the big hotel. It was easy enough to get up there. The hardest part had been figuring out how to do it without being caught.

First they had the glass veranda problem. It was strong enough to take their weight one at a time, so that had gone slowly. From there, it was a quick twist round to a sloped roof. That had been tricky to climb. Then it suddenly sloped the other way, down to a wall. That was easy.

They had crawled along sideways, ducking under windows. After that, it was a case of climbing from flat roof to flat roof, right up to the top of the hotel.

In the centre of the roof was a turret, with windows all around it. They were currently leaning against it.

"It's not the end of the world if we don't win, anyway." Tris smiled.

"It'd be nice though."

They both jumped when someone near them said "Looks like this space is taken".

It was Rose and Dimitri. They both sat down anyway.

"Do you mind?" Tobias asked, annoyed.

"Not at all." Rose leaned back on the turret. Dimitri hid a smile.

Nudging her boyfriend, Tris whispered "Be nice. There's a whole roof."

"Meh."

"So, have you guys got any plans for tomorrow?" Tris asked.

"Don't get caught." Rose muttered. "Try and keep the entire team."

"Very observant Roza."

"Why thank you."

* * *

Whilst they bickered on the roof of the hotel, Minho decided that it would be 'fun' to climb the Sleeping Beauty castle. Of course, he dragged Thomas and Newt along.

"You're going to break your bloody neck." Newt informed Minho as he started climbing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Minho made his way across the front part, followed by Thomas. They both crept up the front of a building part, and onto its small roof. From there, they could hop over the safety barrier and follow the pathway up to the balcony around the top turret.

Newt watched them from the ground and raised an eyebrow. They were still alive. He gave a sigh and followed them up.

* * *

Back on the hotel, Rose had spotted them. She nudged Dimitri and pointed. In the dark, they couldn't tell who it was.

"Are they seriously climbing the castle?" Tris asked, raising her eyebrows. "They'll break their necks!"

"Well, it looks like one of them already has a bad leg." Dimitri pointed at the one who was further down the castle.

"Well, less competition for us if they do fall." Tobias said, but he looked slightly worried as they watched the figures.

There was a far off cheer as the last figure managed to pull themselves over the safety barrier and onto safe ground.

"How are they going to get back down?" Rose asked.

* * *

"That is a very good question." Minho replied. Newt had asked how to get down. Truth was, he hadn't thought about that.

"We retrace our steps." Thomas said with a shrug. He jumped over the safety barrier and onto the flat roof, before skittering down to land on a low windowsill. He jumped off onto the bottom of the castle, then looked up. Minho's mouth had dropped open.

"Okay." Newt followed what Thomas had done, but landed awkwardly on his bad leg and cursed.

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'll be fine."

Minho bounded down to join them, then looked back up. "Fancy doing it again?"

"NO."

* * *

"Well, they're alive." Rose said. She sounded a little disappointed.

"We need to get down too." Tris sighed. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Tobias said immediately. He darted round the side of the building and was down in under a minute.

"You go next." Dimitri said gesturing for Tris to make her way down. She did so.

"Rose, now you."

"Let's go at the same time." She grinned. He shook his head in exasperation, but they did it anyway.

As Rose dropped from her perch on the glass veranda, (Dimitri was on the roof because the veranda wouldn't take both of their weight) someone stepped out from underneath it. She landed on their back, and they both ended up sprawled across the floor.

"Nice one Tommy. Next time, look before you walk out from underneath the roof." A hand helped Rose up and she glanced down to see who she'd landed on. Thomas was groaning on the floor. It was Newt that had helped her up. Minho was busy laughing.

Dimitri dropped down. "What the hell happened here?"

Tris and Tobias came round the side of the building.

"Was it you three that climbed the castle?" Tris asked.

"Yep." Minho finally helped Thomas up. "Needed to do something a little reckless, after a day of running around like a lunatic."

"Fair enough." Rose smirked. "Just pick something easier next time. Like the Eiffel Tower."

* * *

 **PLEASE R &R. SERIOUSLY. I CAN SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS (which admittedly isn't that many) AND WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again!**

 **Princess Unikitty: Okay, so I've tried to make the characters in this chapter a little more...character-y. Thoughts? (And thanks about the setting btw :D)**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE_**

"Another day for our fandoms!" Jack cried. "Let's see what they're up to..."

* * *

It was a boring day for most people. The Demigods had no troubles with anyone, so they just sat around eating ice-cream. Except for Leo.

He had only been exploring the shops,(totally not looking for a Mushu toy for annoying Frank...yeah, fine, he had been doing exactly that) when he came face to face with Christina. She wasted no time in tackling him to the ground, then dragging him back to their prison.

It was a pretty cool prison, as they went. Okay, HELLA cool. A wooden fortress, with chains to stop escapees. Little peep holes for shooting out of. It was awesome, so Leo decided he didn't mind being trapped quite as much. He was still getting out of there though.

He _could_ have burned the entire place down, but he figured he would probably get into one hell of a lot of trouble with the park owners.

Unfortunately, Christina remembered to take one of his lives. She only had one herself. After being caught by Erudites and Candors in one day, she was probably a little annoyed.

The chains wrapped around his arms and legs. There was no way that he could escape them, no matter how much he wriggled (and boy, could Leo wriggle). Eventually, after many attempts, Leo was forced to conclude: he was trapped.

"Have fun Valdez." He muttered to himself. "The others are just gonna carry on eating ice cream."

* * *

Teresa and Brenda were arguing again. It was about Thomas, obviously. Since the boy in question was running around with Minho, it was left to Newt to sort out the argument.

He wasn't very good at it.

It ended up with Teresa stalking off on her own, lost in evil thoughts of throwing Brenda off the Eiffel Tower. There were running footsteps nearby, then-

"Hey." Coco fell into step with her. "You okay?"

"Nope."

As they walked, Teresa began to warm up to Coco. She was a good listener. She poured out all of her troubles about Brenda and Thomas, and the fact that Minho and Newt always sided against her. She even told Coco about WICKED and what it had done to everyone.

Coco told her in return about all of her sisters and how annoying they were sometimes. She also mentioned that she played the violin, but everyone complained about it.

Privately, Teresa was sure that Coco was probably awful at playing the violin. She was right.

They wandered through Discoveryland, past Space Mountain and the arcades. It was only when they got to the trees that Teresa realised what was happening. Coco was deliberately leading her towards the base.

By the time that thought had formed, it was too late.

Cecily jumped out from one side and Captain Jack from the other. In minutes, she was tied to a tree, and one of her lives was ripped away. The tree next to her had scorch marks on it, and Teresa stared at it. Cecily followed her gaze.

"We tried tying Leo up yesterday."

* * *

Coco was happy after she had tricked Teresa. Sure, she felt a little guilty. But it had to be done.

Luna was practising magic in the centre of the square again, but this time she had put a shield around herself so that no one could get her. Coco wandered by with a smile. The Demigods were all eating ice cream, so they were unlikely to bother her.

Wondering if there were any shops that she could buy toy horses in, she halted for a couple of seconds. Also, there was a candy floss stand nearby and Coco LOVED candy floss. Almost as much as she loved animals. Almost.

Luna looked over and waved just as a hand appeared on Coco's shoulder. She gave a squeak as it turned her round.

Coco found herself looking up into the grinning face of Christian Ozera.

* * *

She was flung into a cave. Well, maybe not flung, but definitely not placed gently. A life was taken away. Lissa saw the look of unholy glee on Christian's face and slapped him on the arm.

"Be nice, she's only little." The door shut and Coco stood up, fuming. _Only little?_ Oh she was gonna show them. Annoying vampire-y people. Ughhhh.

There wasn't much light in the cave, but Coco could see a chink in the corner. She pulled herself up onto a small ledge cut into the wall and peered out. The gap was small. A full grown person wouldn't get through it. In fact, only two people in the entire tournament would be able to.

One was Tag. The other was her.

Coco hauled herself into the gap using her elbows to anchor herself in place. She was probably screwed if someone came in and managed to catch her feet. But that was the worst-case-scenario. She wriggled forwards and looked down. Someone had made a sand bank to slide down into the lake.

She threw her arms out in front of her and carried on wriggling. The drop wasn't too far to get to the sand. She got her shoulders and top half out. Getting her legs out was a bit of a squeeze, but she managed it.

The sand started rolling as soon as she touched it. Meaning, the girl went head-first into the water. She trod water for a few seconds, then swam to sit on the small patch of sank next to the little 'slide'.

From inside the cave, she heard the door open.

"Coco?"

Outside, she held her breath. Lissa was inside. She wouldn't be able to see Coco from her angle. But if she managed to stick her head through the gap...

"Uhh...Christian?" There was a faint reply from further inside the cave. "Coco's gone." There was a muffled curse.

Coco decided that it was time to go. She swam to the left, staying in the blind-spot from the gap.

When she reached the bank, she darted into the dense foliage, dripping wet. She took off her shoes and socks to wring them out, then did the same with her jumper. No-one would be able to see her in the trees.

She turned and looked around. The monorail line wasn't far away. If she could just jump on...

* * *

"We'll be back after lunch with an update of all the fandoms!" Rapunzel said happily.

"Eat fast." Merida chipped in.

* * *

The monorail was a pretty slow train. Coco waited until the driver had gone past, then simply walked up to it and hopped on. The family inside all stared at her in alarm, until she tapped her two remaining armbands. They realised what she was doing and went back to waving at passing strangers.

Coco ducked back behind one of the other passengers when she spotted Newt outside Fantasyland, watching the train. Being small had its perks. He didn't see her.

She leapt off again when they were near Discoveryland. The family raised eyebrows, but didn't question it. Tag was waiting for her, leaning against a tree.

"Where on earth have you- Oh no." He was staring at her arm. "You got caught?"

"Yeah, it was Christian. Sorry Tag."

"Don't apologise to me." Tag grimaced "It's Cecily who'll give you hell."

The look of horror on Coco's face was nothing ever seen before.

* * *

 **Please R &R :D Also, vote for your favourites! (Demigods and Runners are still tied, so guys...please? Pretty please?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS IT'S AN UPDATE! I'm so sorry, I've had mocks and rehearsals this week and work experience on top of all of that, so haven't been able to really get on my laptop!**

 **K, so:**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Aww thanks, and I'll see what happens! (But at the mo it's still a tie between Runners and Demigods)**

 **Princess Unikitty: Thanks, and yeah I was going to use first person, but there were so many characters that I decided it'd be a bit confusing (Like people maybe getting confused about which character was narrating and such) Thanks for the advice!**

 **This chapter is pretty short, it's more of a filler.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SIX_**

The siren rang out for the second time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Especially Leo, who finally got the chains off him. Man were they HEAVY. When the other Demigods saw him, they finally realised what had happened, and none felt even remotely guilty. Although, they ran like hellhounds were after them when Leo set his hands on fire.

Coco was hiding up a tree, away from Cecily who was in a fit of rage at her. Trees were so calming, she thought. Also, wearing green, she was completely camouflaged from her angry leader. Jeez, Cece needed to CHILL. (And yes, maybe Coco had decided to call Cecily 'Cece'. It didn't go down well.)

Luna was having a great time casting spells and didn't hear the siren because she was so busy checking people's heads for Nargles. When Minho started coming towards her, she panicked, hit him with a stunning spell and ran off. Maybe if she could hide, no one would see her. It was only later when Newt waved a white flag and approached her to explain that she relented.

* * *

"The results for today!" Rapunzel called.

 **Dauntless: Tris 3, Tobias 3, Christina 1, Will 0 and Uriah 3**

 **Candor: Rose 3, Dimitri 3, Lissa 3, Christian 3 and Eddie 3**

 **Amity: Thomas 2, Minho 3, Newt 3, Brenda 3, Teresa 2**

 **Abnegation: Percy 3, Annabeth 3, Leo 2, Reyna 3 and Nico 3**

 **Erudite: Cecily 3, Coco 2, Jack 3, Luna 2 and Tag 2**

"So, for the second time: who could possibly win?" Asked Hiccup.

"I'd say that the Moroi and Dhampirs have the best chance, considering that everyone still has all three lives intact." Jack replied "But the Demigods aren't far behind..."

* * *

The Demigods were in fact, climbing Big Thunder Mountain. As in, the train ride that was _still going._ Percy had almost lost a leg so far and Leo had had a very close shave. Literally, a wheel missed his face by _millimetres_.

Reyna and Annabeth were both on the shore, watching the boys and being generally sarcastic about their lack of common sense. They weren't too worried though, as Nico had been roped into going up with them, hopefully to shadow-travel them away if they came too close to being hit.

"Can we join you?" Leo jumped when he turned and saw Minho's grinning face right next to his. The three runners that had scaled the castle last night - yes, everyone knew about that - were right next to them. Leo rolled his eyes. Who did this guy think he was? With his _perfect_ hair and _blinding_ teeth (Why was he even noticing the teeth? Leo, focus) just WHAT was Minho trying to-

"If you can keep up." Percy challenged with a sly grin. He was almost at the top. He knew that he could get there before the Runners - oh, wait.

"Maybe we should be telling you that, shuckface." A voice called down. They all looked up to see Thomas right up at the top, panting and grinning.

"Bloody hell Tommy, how do you do that?" Newt yelled. He leapt aside as a train shot past, swore, then breathed a sigh of relief. Minho rolled his eyes. Newt had been roped into going up with himself and Thomas by the girls (who were currently standing on the shore with Reyna and Annabeth, insulting the boys.) Huh, Minho thought, eyeing Nico's expression. Maybe the pair of them could form a club.

Percy was staring up at Thomas with an expression of shock.

"It's not a griever. So I'm fine with it." Thomas came swinging back down. It was weird how someone who was usually so clueless could scale random structures with so little difficulty, but Leo just shrugged and carried on. The Runners were ALL weird, as far as he knew.

Percy looked put out since someone had beaten him to the top. He checked for oncoming trains, then leapt off the side of the mountain, into the lake. clearly attempting to show off and show just how much he _didn't care_ that Thomas had beaten him to the top. Nico looked at Leo.

"You're okay on your own?"

"Yeah." Nico was gone in seconds, falling backwards into the shadows cast by an oncoming train. The Runners just took Leo in as one of their own for the evening. He got to experience Teresa and Brenda yelling at each other (fun), whilst Thomas hid up a tree somewhere (wimp).

It was interesting, to say the least.

* * *

Lissa sank down onto a bench. Everyone else was inside and she...well, she wanted some peace. This tournament wasn't her choice. Rose had wanted to go in for it, and so she had ended up doing it too.

The funny thing was, she kept seeing Disney characters everywhere - and not the park employees. Lissa was certain that a normal person dressed up couldn't fly around the castle like she had seen Peter Pan doing. Or someone as tiny as Tinkerbell.

She was pretty sure that anyone acting as Elsa couldn't make a miniature snow-storm either.

The odd thing was, each of these Disney characters had a golden aura, but it was dim. All the normal people around them had normal, bright auras. These were golden, but glowing weakly. Some of them flickered, as though they were almost going out. But no-ones aura went out unless they were...dead.

Someone sat down next to her. Christian.

"You okay?" He put an arm around her and she leant into him, smiling softly. She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yeah. It's just..." She sighed, trying to figure out how to word what she was feeling "...all this for a game."

"You're starting to sound like Katniss Everdeen." Her boyfriend grinned. She kicked him in the shin gently.

"Thanks. But seriously, if Rose signs us up for this next year, Adrian or Sydney can take my place. I'm done after this week." Lissa insisted. Christian chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. I like it though...so if she does sign up for it again, I'm gonna try it."

"Okay."

They watched the stars.

* * *

"We need to get back in the game!" Cecily was getting pretty worked up. Coco and Luna were looking at the floor. Tag was eyeing the window, as if contemplating whether or not to leap out of it. This had been going on for at least half an hour and he was bored stiff and on edge. Only Captain Jack seemed to be at ease. "We won't give up without a fight!"

"No, and it's a mistake." Coco said. "We'll be more careful. Won't we Tag?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He nodded vigorously, then went back to staring at the window, rolling his eyes. Trust Coco to drop him in it as well.

"Anyway, I'm going to remind you of this if you get caught, Cecily." Coco lectured her back. "You need to lead by example." (An excellent point, Tag thought to himself)

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

* * *

"The Erudite team are fighting." Christina informed Tobias and Tris as she sat down next to them with her food. "I think they might break apart as a team, which leaves us with a slight advantage." They digested this information quickly, a plan beginning to form in Tris's mind.

"Hmm..." Tris thought for a second, contemplating. "Do the demigods, runners and vampires still have an alliance?"

"As far as I know." They sat in silence. Tris rested her head on her hand, wondering how they could use the rift to their advantage.

"We could try and make an alliance with the Erudites..." Tobias ventured. They thought about it. Then they all laughed and carried on eating.

* * *

 **Please r &r! :D Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months, it's a tough year at school and I just haven't had the time...here's an update :)**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Aw thanks and I would date Nico, however that probably wouldn't happen. Also: SOLANGELO! :D**

 **1xclatoforeverx1: YES DEMIGODS :D**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SEVEN_**

DAY 3

* * *

"And so far, only Will is out!" Jack called. "Who will join him today?"

"Let's find out..." Rapunzel gestured to the screens behind her, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Each of the five groups were making plans, hiding behind trees or rides. Or, in Tag and Coco's case, hiding behind tall people.

"It looks interesting," Hiccup said squinting at one of the screens, "But what are the Demigods doing?"

Everyone stared hard at the screen. Annabeth seemed to be telling the others a plan, which they all happily agreed to. Reyna was looking around warily, hand on sword hilt, as though someone might try and attack them.

"Are they going to break their alliance?" Merida asked. "Or are they going to go for Erudites or Dauntless?"

The audience oohed and ahh-ed. It was a good question. A very good question.

* * *

"So we need to go for the two that will put up least resistance." Annabeth finished. "I would say Lissa and Christian."

"But Christian would probably set you on fire." Nico pointed out.

"Ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Percy muttered.

Leo looked up and grinned. "I could take him."

He was met by four looks of disbelief. Reyna raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No way. You are not going to get yourself caught again."

"Hey! I'll have you know that-"

"Reyna's right." Annabeth cut Leo's rant of and shrugged. "No offence, but you wouldn't stand a chance." Leo huffed and folded his arms.

"So Lissa and..." Percy thought for a second "Well, Rose and Dimitri would probably beat us all up. Eddie's probably the most trusting of them. We should try and take him."

"Plus, if he's on guard, we can sneak in and out of their cave when we have him." Annabeth added.

"I'll guard." Reyna said, pointing towards behind the shops where they had set up a 'prison'. The street had a row of shops either side, and some had a little courtyard behind them, which could only be opened by a shop employee. Reyna and Annabeth had struck a deal with a guy who worked in one of the soft toy shops. If he let them use the courtyard, he was allowed a drachma as a souvenir.

They had offered him Camp Half-Blood t-shirt too, but he had declined, saying it 'wasn't his colour'...strange guy.

* * *

Lissa looked around from her perch on top of the caves. The Runners were dodging around people, attempting to look like spies, and the Demigods...well, they were nowhere to be seen. She looked around, watching people's auras. A couple more of the Disney characters were wandering about today (one looked a lot like the White Rabbit).

There was a yell from below her. Lissa swung around to glance down and saw Eddie being dragged away by...was that Percy? Another guy was helping him, and it looked like Nico. Lissa tried to channel her power, but was too shocked to do anything useful. She opened her mouth to yell for Rose and Dimitri, when a hand clapped over it.

"Shut up, or I'm going to have to duct-tape it." Lissa struggled and tried to scream anyway, but Annabeth didn't make empty threats. Her mouth was duct-taped within seconds. Leo was nearby and he helped Annabeth to drag Lissa through the park, keeping her hidden from Christian when he glanced their way. She tried to make herself visible to him, but he didn't see.

The Demigods pushed their way through a very busy soft toy shop and Annabeth nodded to a guy behind the counter. He nodded back and passed her a key. They pushed through a back store-room, then they were out in a courtyard.

Percy and Reyna were busy tying Eddie to a tree. He was fighting against them, but Nico was clinging to his leg like a little kid. It was actually quite funny to see.

Annabeth and Leo had Lissa tied up in minutes, no matter how hard she tried to pull free. It would have been useless anyway, they would've caught up with her in the busy shop.

Reyna ripped one of Eddie's lives off, then one of Lissa's. She added the two white bands to a branch on a nearby tree, next to a black band. One of the Dauntless bands. Probably Will's.

"Now." Reyna paced between them. "Leo, Percy and Annabeth, go and hunt for others. Nico, stay within our area. I'll keep guard." She nodded to Nico, who nodded back, some kind of message passing between them. He melted into shadows.

* * *

Christian looked around yet again for Lissa. He'd left her for _five minutes_ and she was gone.

"Hey, Rose!" He called, sticking his head in the cave. "Is Lissa with you?"

"No..." The answer echoed back. Rose appeared in the entrance within seconds, frowning. "Has she been caught?"

"I don't know." Christian looked around to ask Eddie if he'd seen anything...but Eddie wasn't there. "They've got Lissa and Eddie." He muttered.

"Who?" Dimitri joined Rose in the entrance. "Ask the Runners and the Demigods, seeing as they're allied with us. They might have seen something-" He broke off as Minho came running towards them.

"Is the alliance off or something?" He asked.

"You have Lissa?" Christian stepped forwards, probably to punch him. Rose caught his arm and shook her head.

"The demigods have her and Eddie. We just saw them dragging them down Main Street."

Dimitri and Rose exchanged looks. "We need to retaliate." Rose muttered.

"Yes." Christian looked around sharply and spotted a couple of familiar figures in the distance, entering Fantasyland. "I know exactly who we need to get."

* * *

"It's getting interesting!" Merida said, watching the screen.

"The demigods have broken their alliance with the VA's, but are they still allied with the runners?" Hiccup asked. "Possibly..."

"Let's see..."

* * *

Leo and Percy made it all the way through Fantasyland before Dimitri and Rose leapt on them. Percy spotted Minho and called to him. "A little help here?"

"Your own fault for breaking the alliance." Minho shrugged with a smirk. He turned to Christian, who was standing nearby. "Are we still allied?"

The three VA's hesitated for a second, then glanced at each other. "It's more fun to run." Rose said abruptly. "Alliance is off."

Minho then attempted to grab her, and regretted it immediately. He was thrown across the street by both her and Dimitri. "We won't take you yet, but come near us when we've got these two tied up, and we'll throw you through a wall." Dimitri threatened.

Minho ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to update more often! :D Here we go:**

 **thegirlwiththerainboweyes: Hehe :D (::)**

 **LONG LIVE BOOKS: Aww thanks once again :D Cookies! (::) (::)**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHT_**

Once Percy and Leo had been thrown into the cell (and had their lives taken away, much to Leo's annoyance), Dimitri and Rose stood guard outside. Then Rose muttered something that the demigods couldn't hear. Her footsteps echoed away.

There was water outside the cave. Percy could sense it. There was also a little gap near the ceiling.

"Leo, don't panic." He muttered, before shutting his eyes. There was a faint sloshing sound, then water started gushing in through the gap. Both of them backed up against the wall.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Leo whisper-shouted, staring at it and pressing up against the rock as the water level started rising.

"Possibly."

* * *

Dimitri heard the sound of sudden rushing water and turned to see what Percy and Leo were doing. Had the cave flooded or something? He pulled the door open to see what was going on, only to be hit by a wall of water and carried down the cave tunnels. Behind him, Percy and Leo yelled and flailed happily.

"Dimitri, what- GAH!" Christian was hit by the water too. They were both carried out and into the lake, getting soaked. Christian surfaced and spat out a mouthful of water. Dimitri let out a spout of it, directed at Percy.

From the shore came the sound of maniac laughter. The demigods were almost on the floor. Percy was completely dry and Leo only had a couple of drops of water on him. They walked away, both chuckling.

"Stupid demigods." Christian muttered, dragging himself out of the lake and wringing out his shirt. Dimitri followed suit.

"Agreed."

* * *

Rose ran through Fantasyland. She wanted to get hold of Minho and take one of his lives. Trouble was, he was fast.

Plus, he had Newt and Thomas to watch his back. Well, that second bit was only partly true. Newt and Thomas were actually just sitting on the roof of a little candyfloss shop laughing and pointing at Minho when he ran into stuff.

But they were still helping him.

Teresa and Brenda had decided to get on with each other for the day, so were both trying to get hold of Rose. They were okay at fighting, but neither had the same amount of training as her.

Minho ran through Main Street, then into Fronteirland, with Rose hot on his heels. She stretched out an arm to grab him, but was held up by Tris leaping on top of her. Tris was a better fighter than both Teresa and Brenda, but still wasn't quite as fast.

Rose pushed Tris off, but was shoved back down again. Christina ran forwards to help, but Minho ripped her last life from her arm as he ran past.

Everyone froze.

"Can he do that?" Tris asked. "Don't you have to get them back to base first?"

"There's nothing in the rules about that." Rose said, picking herself up. "I think it's probably allowed." Then she took off after Minho, leaving the Dauntless with another player down.

* * *

"Rose is right, the rules say nothing about having to take the person to their base-" Rapunzel said, consulting her rule book.

"DAUNTLESS ARE TWO DOWN!" Jack interrupted loudly "WHAT NOW?"

"Calm down Jack, I'm sure they'll do fine..." Hiccup pointed to the scoreboard as the scores changed.

 **Dauntless: Tris 3, Tobias 3, Christina 0, Will 0 and Uriah 3**

 **Candor: Rose 3, Dimitri 3, Lissa 2, Christian 3 and Eddie 2**

 **Amity: Thomas 2, Minho 3, Newt 3, Brenda 3, Teresa 2**

 **Abnegation: Percy 2, Annabeth 3, Leo 1, Reyna 3 and Nico 3**

 **Erudite: Cecily 3, Coco 2, Jack 3, Luna 2 and Tag 2**

"This is going to be an interesting game..."

* * *

Luna wandered through Fantasyland calmly, knowing that her shield was up. What she didn't know, was that there was a weak spot at the back.

It became evident when Newt and Thomas tried to grab her. Thomas hit the barrier and slid down it to the floor with an awful squeaking sound. Newt hit the weak spot and went tumbling through it. Which also meant that he was stuck inside the shield with Luna.

After a brief fight (as in, two seconds) Luna was one life down, and they threw her into the little 'prison' that the Runners had created.

It took Tag, Cecily, Coco and Captain Jack to get her out of it at the end of the day because the Runners had forgotten about her.

Typical.

* * *

Uriah was having a great time.

He had found the ice-cream place, and realised that hiding on the roof, behind a fake ice-cream, he was hidden from everyone. He could see across the entire park, and was watching in amusement as Minho scaled the Disney castle to evade Rose.

He managed to eat twenty-three ice-creams within the day.

* * *

Tobias and Tris searched everywhere for Uriah. Christina was out, so they were the only three in their team. They only found him once the siren had gone at the end of the day.

When Tris found out how much ice-cream he'd eaten, she almost threw him into the lake. Almost. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that he promised to get her a chocolate one.

* * *

"Well, now Luna's down a life too!" Rapunzel said brightly. "We'll be back tomorrow with even more drama-"

"-just tune in, or you won't find out who wins-" Jack cut in.

"-unless you look online. But that's not as much fun." Hiccup interrupted him.

"GOODBYE." Merida said, cutting off the bickering from the other three. As soon as the lights went down, money changed hands between Jack and Hiccup. They had a bet on which team was going to win.

Merida and Rapunzel just exchanged looks, then went to find something to eat.


End file.
